The Man With Many Secrets
by Demetra Rose Riddle
Summary: Mycroft Holmes is a man of many secrets. One of those secrets was that he had a son. He also had two twin girls. But this small family was torn apart buy drugs, work and secrets. Can this broken family get back together when one of the family members is the man of many secrets?


**Hi whoevers reading this! This is a new fic; it is a Sherlock/ Torchwood crossover. I hope you like it. There will be: Mycroft/ OC, Mystrade, Janto, Johnlock, and other pairings that I'm not going to mention just yet.**

Mycroft Holmes was a man of many secrets. Most of them were because of his job, but there were some that were not. One of his secrets was that he had a son. This son was no other than Ianto Holmes. Mycroft Holmes had another secret, he had two twin girls. Lucinda and Amelia. Both girls had just celebrated their 20th birthday. Lucinda had shoulder length brown hair, freckled face and sapphire blue eyes. She looked a lot like Mycroft. Amelia on the other hand looked like her mother with her short blond hair, no freckles and emerald green eyes.

Both girls lived with their Tad, unlike their brother who lived in Cardiff. The girls had only ever met Ianto once; when Mycroft had come to pick them up from their mother and drop Ianto off as he and his wife were getting a divorce. His wife had got Ianto and Mycroft got the girls so the parents had spent one last night with the opposite to what they were going to have custody of. Lucinda and Amelia`s mam had never been interested in them, so as soon as she could she had given them to Mycroft, but she had loved Ianto and wouldn't let him see Mycroft after the girls were born because she didn't want him mixing with the girls. Mycroft had demanded that he be allowed to see his son before she had custody of him, because the chances were that he wouldn't see his son again, well at least until his mother had died. The three met had met for the first time whilst Mycroft and their mother had exchanged kids and even then it was only a five minute meeting. The girls were only three so they don't remember it and Ianto was ten but he doesn't remember most of it.

When Ianto was seventeen and the girls where fourteen, their mam died. Mycroft offered for Ianto to live with them but he declined. Mycroft didn't mention the girls because he thought Ianto knew. After that they didn't speak till three months later when Mycroft was called into hospital because his son had had a drug overdose and had gone into a comatose for two hours. Ianto and Mycroft had tried to have a conversation about Ianto doing drugs but it turned into the pair yelling at each other and Ianto made it clear that he didn't want to see his Tad again. This caused Mycroft to storm out. Later that night Mycroft Holmes cried because the son that he never knew, never wanted to know him.

Today is the thirtieth of July and the sisters have just finished a year of university with the highest grades ever seen. Today is also Mycroft Holmes`s birthday. The girls walk through the oak doors and into their house. Lucinda and Amelia decide to bake a cake and make tea and fresh bread for their Tad`s birthday.

"Amy, do you want to do the tea and make bread and I`ll do the cake?" Lucinda asked her sister.

"Yeah, ok" Amelia answered. And with that the Holmes girls went into the kitchen.

The girls set to work. They had a little over an hour to finish. Amelia decided to make minced beef and gravy. It wasn't a hard recipe but she knew it was her Tad`s favourite tea, especially when it was home made. Lucinda, who was preparing her triple layered chocolate cake mixture was thinking about something she saw in her Tad`s office, which they weren't allowed to go in and also what she saw whilst checking up on a secret organisation. It wasn't what she saw that bothered her. It was who she saw. Whilst she was thinking Amelia was watching her with a confused expression. She knew something was bothering her sister, she just didn't know what. Suddenly Lucinda snapped out of her trance like state and carried on baking. She turned round when she heard Amelia laugh.

"Amy, what are you laughing at?"

"The fact that you are so much like uncle Sherlock" Amy said giggling.

"I am not!" Lucinda said sending a death glare at her sister. If looks could kill, Amy would be dead.

"You are! You just thought about something with your eyes closed for five minutes, I didn't expect to hear you speak for the next week or so"

"Shut up!" Lucy said chucking a spoon at her sister`s head. When it reached its target she burst out laughing.

"Ouch!" Amelia said rubbing the spot that it hit. Amelia was about to throw the spoon back when…

The National Anthem could be heard playing from Lucinda`s pocket.

"Lucy is that your phone?"

"Yep, it`s Tad" Lucinda said pulling out her phone from her pocket.

"Hello Tad" Lucinda said into the phone.

Pause.

"Yes we got are results"

Pause.

"Of course we did well Tad!" Lucinda said laughing.

Pause.

"Oh Tad me and Amy want to tell you something"

Pause. Lucinda put the phone on loud speaker and mouthed to her sister. One. Two. Three…..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAD!" The sisters yelled at the phone. A chuckle could be heard.

"Thank you girls. I just called to say that I was going to be home early. I`ll be home in about an hour" Mycroft said. The girl's eyes went wide. There wouldn't be enough time so their father might have to wait a while.

After another half an hour, the cake mix was done and the bread was in the oven and tea would be ready by the time Mycroft got home, everything was going well.

"The cake mix is done and in the tins, your breads in the oven and teas nearly done. That means we are right on time. You set the table and I`ll get Tads presents" Lucinda said to Amelia. Amelia nodded in response.

Just as the girls had finished setting the table and getting out there fathers presents, Mycroft Holmes walked into the house.

"Girls I`m home" Mycroft called from the hallway. The girls grinned at each other in the kitchen. Mycroft walked in and smiled at the girls. The sisters smiled back.

But one thing nobody noticed was that Lucinda`s smile was fake.

Nobody noticed her pull out her phone

Nobody noticed her search Torchwood.

**Well guys what do you think? Will you leave me a review? Please.**


End file.
